1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image-forming lenses and more particularly, to an image-forming lens set having a plurality of lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of multimedia technology, image-forming lenses have been intensively used in a variety of mobile electronic products such as digital camera, mobile camera telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), and etc., for picking up images.
Further, to satisfy the requirements of high-tech product users for better convenience, quality and utility, high-tech products must be small-sized while maintaining the quality and lowering the cost. Image-forming lens sets encounter the same market challenge, i.e., image-forming lens sets must have a simple structure design to lower the cost and reduce the aberrations so as to improve the quality and reduce the size, satisfying the requirement for better product utility.